Wallflower
by LesboDyke
Summary: I was the only one who really noticed her, she was a wallflower. My first fanfic, please be gentle...


My name is Faith Maclay. I am married to the most wonderful women in the world. Said woman is currently storming away from me in a huge moment of anger and I honestly fear for the life of anyone who tries anything at the moment.

But…of course… I was going to go after her. Because I love her. I know, I know. Soppy right? But it's true. I met her in high school. She was so shy.

~Flashback~

_I think I was the first person to truly see her. Sure other people knew she was there, but she was a wallflower. There but…not there if you catch my drift. The only person who really paid her attention was Cordelia fucking Chase. And that was most definitely not a positive set of attention. I would listen, trying to figure out what vendetta Cordelia had against the Blonde girl. I saw it. At lunch one day. Cordelia tripped the wallflower up, causing her to drop all of her food, not that it was much but still…_

"_We don't want Dykes walking by our table." Cordelia spat, grinding her heel into her food. I saw her trying not to cry. I walked up._

"_So I guess that means you don't want me near your table either Cordelia?" I said, resisting the oh-so-very tempting urge to punch her. Cordelia looked up and paled._

"_N-no Faith. We don't have a problem with you. Just this Dyke Tara here." I bit back the growl. Tara. A beautiful name. Suited her. I bent down and offered Tara a hand to help her up._

"_You got a problem with Tara then you have a problem with me. I'm as gay as she is, if she is gay that is, and I'm as proud to admit it as I am proud to admit that I am white. So back off Cordelia. Cause if I catch you saying one more thing, or laying one more finger on or about this girl, or any gay people for that matter, it won't be her food under your heel. It'll be your face under mine. Got it?" I said, narrowing my eyes and baring my teeth. Cordelia nodded and sat down. I turned to Tara._

"_You okay Tara?" I asked, letting my eye's soften as well as my voice. She nodded. And bent down to pick up her tray. I tried so hard not to stare at her round and firm…bad thoughts Faith. Bad thoughts. Control yourself girl!_

"_T-t-t-thank y-y-you" She managed to get out finally, after she had straightened up. I grinned._

"_No worries T. I'm five by five. You sure you're going to be okay?" She nodded and I smiled. She began walking and I walked with her. I realised that I was beginning to seem like a stalker but right now I really wanted to get to know this girl.  
>"You want another lunch? Cause honestly…I don't mind getting you one. My mum felt bad and gave me money, despite me making my own so ya know. I could get ya one if ya wanted T." God I was babbling. Tara turned to look at me.<em>

"_I-I-I'll b-be f-f-f-fine. I-I've g-gone w-w-without l-lunch b-before." She said, shooting a fleeting look at Cordelia. The poor girl._

"_Well if you're not going to get another lunch, at least come and sit with me. At least that way, no-one will try anything for the rest of lunch." I told her, smiling at her and motioning to the table we were stood next to._

"_Th-that w-would b-be nice th-thanks." She said as she sat in the nearest chair. I sat opposite and pulled out the paper bag that contained my lunch. One chocolate spread sandwich and an apple. Yummy. It was all we had in the house, except for heroin that is._

"_So…What you got next?" That seemed like a safe question._

"_E-e-e-English. M-Mr. B-bell."" She stuttered out. God her stutter was cute. Control your thoughts Faith. Concentrate. Fuck this up now and you're completely screwed. And not in the way you wanna be. Control._

"_Me too. We could walk together." I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich. I caught Tara staring at my apple. I rolled my eyes and pushed it towards her.  
>"If you keep staring at it you're going to make it set on fire. Just eat it. Go on. I haven't poisoned it. If I had I would be giving it to Cordelia." I told her, trying to hide the evil smirk that was forcing its way onto my face at the thought of poisoning Cordelia. Tara looked at the apple as if it was going to bite her, but after a moment she picked it up and bit into it. Her face looked like she was in heaven. I wonder if she had eaten at all today.<br>"You doing anything tonight T? I'm gonna be hitting the Bronze and I'm dateless and friendless. You wanna come with?" I asked. Still babbling Faith. Tara looked at me, her blue eye's connecting with my hazel ones._

"_That w-would be f-fun. I-I don't kn-know I-if I'll be allowed th-though." She said. Her stutter seemed to be disappearing almost. How very odd._

"_If you ain't allowed I'll come and break you out. Don't tell your 'rents that it's a club. Tell them you have homework or that we're working on a project together or something." I said, crumpling my paper bag and throwing it effortlessly at Chase's head. I knew it hit cause I heard her squeal. Tara smiled._

"_Cordelia said your name was Faith. Is that correct?" My god. An entire sentence. And not one stutter. Scary. I nodded dumbly. Where did her cute stutter go? She whipped out a piece of paper and wrote something down before handing it to me._

"_H-here's M-my a-address." She said, before she took off, almost running. Okay. What. The. Hell. I examined the address. She didn't live that far from me. That was good._

~Reality~

I later found that she had ran because it scared her how safe she felt around me. That's why her stutter disappeared also. However, despite her being scared we still went to the Bronze and that night I kissed Tara Maclay for the first time. We became a couple and around school we were almost inseparable. I snuck into her room most nights and lay with her. There is one in particular that remains in my mind. And probably will do forever.

~Flashback~

_We had never done anything on our nights together. It was just nice for us to curl up together and fall asleep. It meant that I didn't worry and Tara felt safe. I normally showed up while she was still eating tea. I sat up in her room and waited, normally hidden behind her bed, so that if anyone came in that was not Tara they would not know that I was here. Tara always seemed to be able to sense that I was in the room. I heard shouting downstairs and I stiffened. Tara had opened up to me on many occasions and had once let it slip that her Father had a bad temper sometimes. I then heard thundering footsteps and Tara's door swung open. It was Tara. Normally I would have stood up but she hissed_

"_Stay down Faith. Don't make a sound." That was all she had chance to get out because a second later a large framed man was in the doorway._

"_Tara Maclay you lying skanky bitch!" He shouted as he strode towards my girlfriend. I could see what was going on perfectly from where I was hiding and the look on his face shone pure evil. I could see Tara's shoulders drop and I could tell that she was crying silently. How dare he make her cry! How very dare he! Tara turned her face slightly and I saw her eyes and I knew then that me stepping in would only make things worse. So I stayed put.  
>It was hard though. Tara's father advanced on her again and backhand slapped her. I bit back the tears that were forming in my eyes. He slapped her again then stormed out and locked the door behind him.<br>"You can stay in there till your normal again you skanky dyke." He shouted through the keyhole. Neither of us moved until we heard him reach the bottom of the stairs. I then jumped to my feet and swept Tara into my arms. She sobbed silently into my shoulder.  
>I don't know how long we stood there but I know it was quite a while. So long that by the time she let go of me her father and brother had already gone to bed. I looked her in the eyes.<em>

"_Come away with me. I've got my own place now. Move in with me. Get away from here." I half begged her, seeing the tears still shining in her eyes, illuminated by the full moon._

"_B-but what about my stuff?" She never did stutter much when it was just us._

"_Pack as much as you can and I'll come and get the rest later." I could see her resolve breaking. When did I get so good at reading her?_

"_How are we going to get out?" Was her next question._

"_Out of the window. Same way I get in every night. And out again every morning. Think about it Baby. You'd be completely safe. He doesn't know where I live and even if he finds out I won't let him through the door. And I'm not paying rent on a place that I never stay in either. Come on. I won't mind. In fact. I want you there." I'm sure that last sentence is what swayed her as she grabbed her school bag and handed it to me before grabbing a huge sports bag and throwing it onto her bed. She then began to fill it with clothing and personal items. I smiled as she packed the picture of the two of us from our trip to the beach._

"_If I go down first, then you can throw the bags down then you climb down. I'll catch you if you fall, no worries." I told her, giving her one last peck before climbing out of the window and down the ivy that grew near her window. I jumped the last few feet.  
>"Okay." She then threw down the two bags, which I placed on the ground next to me, before beginning the descent herself. She fell when she was about ten feet but I just caught her and lowered her to the ground gently. I grabbed the heavier bag and Tara picked up her school bag.<br>"Let's go Baby. We'll be fine." And we started walking._

~Reality~

I walked after Tara, keeping at a decent distance, so that she could only really throw things, and her aim was bad so I was pretty safe.

"Tara. Baby wait." She stopped and swung around.

"What Faith? What are you going to say to make this all better huh? What? You can't make this all 'five by five' with a few pretty words Faith. Your pregnant. How is that going to be made okay? How the hell did you GET pregnant in the first place? You were cheating on me and you expect me to just go 'oh okay Faith.'..."

"Tara…I…"

"I don't wanna hear it Faith. You can go back to your boy-toy and tell him the happy news. I'm going back to the apartment to clear out my stuff. He can move in today." She was crying now. My heart was breaking in my chest. How could she believe that I had cheated on her? I would never do that. I loved her.

"I'm pretty sure the doc doesn't wanna move in with me T. I had IVF. I would never cheat on you." All the anger drained out of Tara's pose and now she just looked confused.

"You what?"

"I got IVF. Remember you said you wanted kids but you were willing to give them up to be with me? Well I saw how heartbreaking it was for you to see Mothers and children in the street so I went to the doctor and got IVF. It was your birthday present." It was her birthday tomorrow and I was supposed to tell her then but she caught me being sick in the public toilets about ten minutes ago and she asked what was wrong. I couldn't lie to her.  
>"We're having a Baby T. Our Baby. And it will be all 'five by five' as you put it. Because I know I'll love the little sprog, considering how I'm gonna be carrying the thing for nine months and I'm sure you'll love it too…your just a natural parent. I've seen you with Xander and Anya's kid. Your perfect mother material." She still had the amazing ability to make me ramble.<p>

"So…You…I…You were never cheating on me?" She asked, taking a step forward. I placed one hand over my stomach and took a half step back.

"Of course not Baby. I love you. I would never do that to you. I can't believe you would think that." I said, still not letting her get any closer.

"Oh Faithy I'm sorry. It was an initial reaction and I didn't think to stop and listen. I'm sorry." She took another step forward, then another before wrapping me into a hug. I knew then that she had forgiven me. I put my arms around her in return and squeezed before withdrawing and giving her a light peck on the lips.

"WAHAAAAY!" I heard some random guy shout. I turned round to face the culprit, glaring with all my might.

"You wanna say that again pal?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

"WAHAAAAY!" He repeated. A globule of spit landed on my face and that was when I lost my cool. I launched myself at him but was surprised to find him already on the floor; Tara stood near him her fist in the air.

"My wife is pregnant thank you very much. I have every right to give her a hug and a kiss and if you don't like it fuck off." What was happening to my Tara? Jesus Christ was she possessed?

"Tara… Christ alive Baby…It's my job to beat the shit out of scum-bags not yours." I said finally as Tara walked back towards me.

"Well now I see why you enjoy it so much. That made me feel awesome…and it made me want you. Real bad." She whispered the last part into my ear. I grabbed her hand and we basically ran all the way home, not that it was far. Almost as soon as I had got the door open Tara's lips were on mine, nipping, teasing, and biting. I allowed her the control and just let myself give in to her. She pushed me back towards the bed until I was lying flat on my back. Then she had me. My top was discarded within seconds and her mouth was on my erect nipple. God she felt so good. I let one hand of mine drift down to tangle in her hair. I felt her smile against the soft skin of my breast before she bit down and then flicked her tongue over the nipple that she held between her teeth.

"Tara…Baby…" I arched my back as she did the same to the other nipple.  
>"God…Tara…Please." I didn't think I could wait. I needed her. Now. Tara seemed to pick up on this as she let her hand snake down and remove my tight leather pants, keeping her mouth firmly latched onto my breast. I was glad, I thought after Tara had tugged down my panties, that I had shaved this morning. She let a hand drift down wards, over my thighs but deliberately missing the place where I wanted it most. Vixen.<br>"Tara…Please…" How the hell did she always manage to make me beg? No-one else had ever managed to do that. Ever. Tara seemed to notice how desperate I sounded as she disengaged from my nipple with a pop and moved her head downwards. I felt myself arch up as Tara took my clit into her mouth and began sucking on it. God she was amazing. I could feel my release building already. Without any warning she plunged three fingers into my and started up a frantic and hard rhythm. My hips jerked upwards but Tara pressed them back down with her free hand.

"Now now Faithy. Behave." She muttered before she went back to sucking on my clit, occasionally running her tongue over the sensitive nub. I felt my release getting closer and closer before it exploded, like little fireworks exploding all over my body.  
>"Faith? Faith sweetie?" My eye's flickered open to find Tara hovering above me, concern clear in her eyes.<p>

"Yeah Baby?" I replied, not sure why she looked so worried.

"Oh god Faithy you scared me. You passed out…" I what?

"I what?" I asked her, propping myself up on one elbow, forcing her to lie next to me.

"You passed out. Wasn't for long but good god you scared me." I could feel my mouth dropping open. I had WHAT? I calmed down quickly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." I muttered as I began to stroke her long hair. She smiled and mumbled something incoherent…she sounded content though so I didn't bother asking.

~9 Month Time Skip~

I crushed Tara's hand in mine as I gave birth to both of our daughters. She didn't complain, thankfully, and luckily for me the birth was relatively quick and easy. As I lay, panting, in the aftermath of giving birth, I was handed the smaller of our daughters. She appeared to have Tara's blonde hair and my brown eyes. I breathed out a sigh and smiled.

"Hello there little Buffy." I said, kissing her on the forehead. Tara smiled and sat next to me, the bigger twin in her arms. This twin appeared to have red hair and green eyes. Like the Father then.

"And hello not-so-little Willow." Tara murmured as she wrapped her spare arm around me. As though they were connected, both of our girls started to cry. We half groaned half laughed. At least there would never be a quiet moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Pauley: So yes, this is my first fanfiction on here, please be gentle... I have the sequel ready to go, so yes, that will be up soon.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Loves  
>Pauley <strong>


End file.
